The Lucky Ones
by MyN00bishEgo
Summary: Inu/Kik. Kikyo is a person who experienced many things. Sadness and agony fills her heart when she remembers Inuyasha. Kagome didn't face these things...and yet in the end she has gained more than Kikyo ever dreamed of. OneShot. Angsty.


**EDIT:** Jan 10th

**A/N:** Lol This was suppose to be a chapter story...but then I blanked out and had NO idea what to write as the plot. Oh well, enjoy the angtsy oneshot ficlit! **NO FLAMING ALLOWED.**

* * *

The Lucky Ones

There are people in this world who were considered lucky. They have everything. All their dreams came true. Yes, they truly are lucky. They had great friends, popularity, great adventures, they were always happy, they got all the boys, yes…everything there was…and yet, without even trying. But how did they do it…? There are also people who try their hardest to obtain at least something good in their lives. But they are rewarded with sadness and just…nothing. Sometimes, the world is not fair.

Sometimes, when a person really deserves to have everything, they get nothing in return, and people who didn't deserve it…got everything they ever wanted.

_Why?_

_Why is that?_

A lonely miko wandered through the endless trail searching for this answer in her head. It was only now that she was thinking deeply into this particular subject. Maybe for her whole life. Maybe after the incidence with a certain hanyou. Kikyo was her name. Just Kikyo. A loner from the beginning. She smiled sadly knowing that no one would have cared of what she felt. The sadness. The loneliness. The loneliness was the worst. It was the worst thing you could ever experience in life. And yet, some have the power to just bundle it all up inside them, but just barely. The only person who has ever truly cared about her was…Inuyasha, her former lover. Surely, many others had loved her, but not the way Inuyasha had loved her.

_No._

She kept walking steadily as the memories raced through her head. Those were the times when she and Inuyasha were still together, living happily, and laughing… Those were the happiest times of her life. And they would always be no matter what. They were perfect for eachother. Each loners that didn't fit in the world. But then again, sometimes when someone really deserves happiness, like Kiyko, she gets nothing in return. Absolutely nothing.

Some drops of water appeared and started to fall out of the sky. Snapping out from her thoughts, Kikyo realized it was raining. Her soul skimmers still flew around her, trying to save her from the loneliness. But it wasn't loneliness she felt. It was hatred. No, it was more like jealousy. And towards whom? Well, we all know that by now. Kagome Higerashi. The most prettiest, happiest, and luckiest girl in 7th grade. Kiyko hated her because Inuyasha had loved her. No, because he loved her and left for her. She was definitely the most luckiest girl in the world. Everyone had loved her and become her friends. She even loves Inuyasha back and melted his heart. Kikyo hated her because she had not ever disserved anything. Not all this. No. Kiyko and Kagome were opposites, with Inuyasha in the middle.

Now she was running away from the cold water. It began to pour rapidly down to the ground. Splashes were heard from each step she took. She kept running and saw a huge oak tree with various leaves and fresh branches. Quickly, she sat down under it and the water vanished in her spot. The rain gushed down endlessly, just like her sadness. She hated the rain. It brung back memories. If the sky could cry, then why couldn't she? Because if she did, she would never stop.

Suddenly, Kikyo heard a little scrunchy sound on her left. Turning her head towards it, she gasped.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Where are your companions…?" she said, hoping that he didn't notice how dead her voice sounded.

Inuyasha looked as sad as she did. Was he pitying her? _No_. she thought_, he would never…would he_? Not that she didn't like him doing that, but it made her feel weaker than she already was.

"Kikyo, I wasn't expecting you here…Kagome and the others are in the village just up ahead. Kikyo, are you feeling okay? You look like you're sick…" the silver haired hanyou replied in his usual voice, but with more worry. She seemed a little stunned. Stunned that he had noticed.

"Do they know that you are here?" she asked, ignoring his previous question.

He shook his head and gave her a sad smile. Strange though, that they haven't met in what seemed like ages to them both. Inuyasha's long hair blew in the wind and the rain seemed to make his face look…really cute.

Kikyo didn't realize it herself that she was blushing like crazy. She used one of her arms and covered her face with her robe, hoping he wouldn't notice. She couldn't help but giggle a little. It sounded like a child-ish one, but she didn't care. She never thought that she could manage to even smile in the rain.

Inuyasha looked pleased that he made her somewhat happy. Even if it was just a little bit, he treasured it. In another moment, he gently took off his upper robe and covered Kiyko with it. She blinked noticing the slight warmth that his robe carried.

Inuyasha sat besides her, putting his arms around her as if she was a toy.

"You're shivering, Kikyo, I hope this helps."

Kikyo smiled. A little embarrassed yes, but she was okay with it. _You have no idea, Inuyasha…_

The rain continued as the two broken couple sat there silently. Both were asleep, even though water soaked them into a pool. They didn't care. As long as they had each other, nothing else matters. At least just for this one night, they could be together without having to listen to anyone, especially Kagome.

* * *

**A/N**: ...so worth reviewing? O-o Heheh Im proud to say this is my first fic! 


End file.
